Beautiful
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Alec and Magnus discuss their relationship. What did they really do while they were left alone during City of Ashes? What caused Alec to stay away from Magnus? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Beautiful

Beautiful

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place when Alec is left at Magnus's while the rest of the gang visits the Fair People.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: May 19, 2012

Magnus waited until the door was completely closed before turning to Alec. He would rather had Alec here than Jacey. Alec was quite and not demanding. Alec was more pleasant to look at. He flashed Alec a smile instead of speaking.

Alec sighed. "So, now what?"

Magnus reached out and took a hold of the other boy's hand. "It's just you and me." He paused. "Your friends did not even ask if you would mind being stuck here with me. It was as if they knew about us. Do they?"

Alec bit his lip and shook his head. "I never told them."

Magnus reached out and stroked Alec's cheek. "We can tell them in if you want too."

Alec did not want to tell anyone. He was not ready. Being gay was not accepted in the Shadowhunter world. He could lose his Marks because of it. However, when he looked at Magnus, he felt that losing his Marks may be worth it. Magnus made him feel whole. He did not have to hide anything. He wanted the world to know about Magnus, but, yet, he was just not ready.

Magnus dropped his hand from Alec's cheek. "I understand." He walked into the kitchen.

Alec just stood there unsure of what to do. He was afraid that he had hurt Magnus's feelings. He took a deep breath and went into the kitchen. "It's not that I don't want to be with you," he said as entered the kitchen.

Magnus was filling a glass up with water looked back at him. "I told you, darling Alexander, that I understand." He took a long drink. "I like the privacy. It means that I get you all to myself."

Alec went over to Magnus. "Are you sure?"

Magnus did not answer right away. "I would also like to go out in public with me." He flashed Alec a look of hurt.

"Like other couples?"

Magnus nodded.

Alec sucked in air. He wanted to be like all of the other beautiful couples too. He wanted to hold hands in the park, steal kisses, go to dinners, and stare into each other's eyes in the park. He wanted all of that. He just did not seeing it happening in the near future.

"You aren't ashamed to be with me?" Magnus inquired. Alec noticed that he had moved away from him.

"No, it's just complicated."

"You don't want to lose your Marks." It was not a question, but a statement.

Alec nodded. "I also want to be with you."

"We are just torn."

Magnus took Alec's hand and lead him back into the living room over to the coach. They sat there in silence for several minutes drinking in each other's beautiful features. They were an odd couple, but in a way it made sense. They both deserved to have someone special in their lives. Both had a hole in their hearts. When they were together, the hole was filled.

Alec sighed and laid down with his head in Magnus's lap. Magnus reached down and stroked Alec's dark bangs off his forehead. Alec had really beautiful hair that brought out his features. It went along so well with his beautiful blue eyes.

Alec looked up and saw Magnus studying him. "What?"

Magnus smiled. "You really are beautiful."

Alec batted his beautiful blue eyes. "You are not so bad looking yourself."

Magnus just shook his head. "Alexander, Alexander, Alexander," he muttered as he attempted to look offended. He failed terribly at it. His eyes were bright and dancing as he attempted.

"What? It was a supposed to be nice," Alec said as he sat up.

"It suppose you could have said worse. You could have called me ugly."

Alec got a thoughtful look on his face. "The thought did cross my mind."

Magnus hit him playfully on the arm with a laugh. "At least you did not say it."

Alec did not reply.

Magnus looked at Alec again. "When are you going to come out?" he asked in a serious tone.

Alec's blue eyes looked confused. "Huh?"

"Come out of the closet. Tell the world who you really are. Go to a support group," Magnus rattled off. "All of those things that are supposed to help those with understanding their sexuality instead of letting people be themselves. It reminds me of rehab. I can just keep ranting about all this if you do not shut me up."

"I told you, I am not ready for everyone to know," Alec snapped. He was not even sure if he and Magnus were even a couple. He did not understand why Magnus did not understand his situation.

Magnus played with a ring on his thumb. "So, does this mean that you are not interested in a relationship?"

Alec sighed. Sometimes, most of the time really, he did not understand Magnus. He was so confusing. "That's not what I meant."

"That is what it sounded like."

Alec moved closer to Magnus. "I did not mean for it to sound like that."

Magnus could see clearly into Alec's beautiful blue eyes. The eyes were filled with warmth and longing. "What did you mean?" He was inching closer to Alec. They were so close now that Magnus could feel the warmth coming from Alec's breath.

Alec leaned in. They were so close that he could hear Magnus's heartbeat. "This." He leaned in and kissed the beautiful Magnus.

"You are beautiful, Alexander Lightwood," Magnus breathed into the kiss.

"As are you, Magnus Bane," Alec replied as he deepened the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: Blissful

Chapter Two: Blissful

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place when Alec is left at Magnus's while the rest of the gang visits the Fair People.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: May 23, 2012

**So, instead of this being a one shot, I have decided to make this my first Mortal Instruments multi-chapter story. Thanks to those who reviewed and added this story to favourites. **

Alec broke the kiss several minutes later. He felt a sense of happiness and joy kissing Magnus. Judging by the look on Magnus's face, he felt the same as well. He reached out and brushed a strand of Magnus's hair away from his face. "Was that true enough for you?"

"Yeah." Magnus let out a happy sigh. "You should not have to hide that loveliness from the rest of the world."

Alec leaned against Magnus. "But then, I would have to share that with everyone else."

Magnus took Alec's hand into his with a thoughtful look on his face. "That is very true. Very true indeed." He gave the other boy's hand a squeeze. "I would rather keep you all to myself."

Alec smiled. It was not only because of Magnus's comment. He knew that Magnus would not say anything about them in public, because Magnus cared enough about him to let him have what he wanted. There was not a lot of people who would do that. He guessed that he should consider himself lucky.

"You have a daydream look on your face," Magnus said breaking Alec's thoughts.

"I was just thinking," Alec stated.

"About what?"  
"Just some things..." Alec muttered.

Magnus looked as if he wanted to ask more, but did not. He would respect Alec's wishes. If Alec wished to have privacy, then he would get it. If Alec wanted to talk, the Magnus would offer up an ear. Whatever it took to make Alec happy, he would do. He would do whatever it took to make this beautiful boy feel blissful.

Magnus gave Alec's shoulder a squeeze with his free hand. He did not want to remove his other hand from Alec's. "I am here if you need me."

Alec nodded. "I know." He laced his fingers through Magnus's. "I know."

Magnus sighed. He felt pretty blissful sitting here with Alec. He still wished that Alec would come clean about himself. However, at the same time, he was just glad to have Alec all to himself. He did not have to share him with the rest of the world.

It was a lover's sacrifice. It was one that Magnus was willing to make.

Magnus laughed suddenly.

Alec looked at him strangely. "What is so funny?" He thought that they was nothing funny about the conversation they were having. In fact, he thought that it was a very serious one. He was a little bit offended by the random laughing.

"You know what I have always wanted to do?" Magnus inquired.

Alec did not know what the warlock had always wanted to do and was not sure if he wanted to know. He had a feeling that he was going to find out anyway.

"I have always wanted to crave my initials and someone else's encircled in a heart on a tree." He gazed at the window. Alec knew there was a small park to the right of the apartment building with many trees.

"I suppose you want to do it?" Alec asked. He was not really sure about this, but the chances of someone guessing it was them was very slim.

Magnus's eyes were bright and he was trying to hold back a smile. "Why, yes, Alexander, I would very much like to do that."

He let go of Alec's hand and rushed into the kitchen. Alec could hear him moving around in the kitchen. A few minutes later, Magnus came back out carrying proudly a large butcher knife. He flashed Alec a big and bright smile. "I am ready."

"Now?" Alec squeaked. "You want to go now?" He thought that the name craving would be in the future, not in the present. Clearly, he missed Magnus's intentions.

"No better time than the future, Alexander," Magnus said as he walked over to Alec. He grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, come on stop loafing and get off your butt."

"Wh-what if the others come back?" Alec asked. He did not want to have to explain to Jacey what he and Magnus were doing.

Magnus shrugged. "We will just tell them that we went out to get a hotdog or something." He paused. "Come to think of it, a hotdog sounds pretty good right now. We may have to get one on the way back."

Alec bit his lip as he thought about it. He did not want to upset Magnus. It could not really be that bad and a hotdog did sound pretty good right now.

"I will buy," Magnus offered as a last attempt.

Alec laughed. He was sold. He padded after Magnus and shut the apartment door behind him.

They went to the little park next to Magnus's building. Alec looked around. No one was in the park. They were all alone. He was glad. Not only could no one see them, but they could share this moment with only themselves. There was no screaming children or loud mothers on their mobile devices. It was only them. That made the moment seen more blissful.

Magnus went over to a tree on the northern end of the park. He studied it for minutes and motioned for Alec to come join him.

Alec wondered over and reached the warlock as he pulled the knife out.

"Do you want do it?" Magnus asked. Judging from his tone of voice, Alec could tell that he wanted to do it.

Alec shook his head. "You can do it."

Magnus smiled and set to work. Alec watched as he first craved their initials into the bark: MB AND AL. Next he drew a heart around it with an arrow coming out the ends of it. It took the warlock a total of five minutes to do it.

Magnus stepped back to admire his work. He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Not bad, if I don't say so myself."

Alec looked at the tree. He had to admit that it did not look to bad. It looked as if it was professionally done. Their initials did not look to bad next to each other either. It made him feel good to see them side by side. In a way, it put them out there to the world.

Magnus wiped his butcher knife off and stuffed it back into this trench coat pocket. "You know what?" he asked.

"What?" Alec inquired.

Magnus had started to walk toward the exit. "It's hotdog time." He turned back to glance at his beautiful Alexander and felt blissful. "Come on. I will buy as promised."

Alec ran to catch up to the High Warlock of Brooklyn.


	3. Chapter 3: Bitten

Chapter Three: Bitten

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place when Alec is left at Magnus's while the rest of the gang visits the Fair People.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: May 24, 2012

Magnus lead Alec to a hotdog stand on the corner of the street by his apartment. No one else was in line or is sight for that matter. It was a rare occasion for that to happen. Alec was relived. No one could see them.

Magnus stepped up and studied the menu. There was so many choices. It was worse than trying to decide what spell to use to avoid doing everyday tasks with manual labour. He looked at Alec for help. "What should I get, Alexander?"

Alec looked at the menu. "Well, what do you like?" His beautiful blue eyes stared up at Magnus.

Magnus looked at the menu. The trouble was not what he liked, but finding something that he did not like. "Well, I kind of like it all." He wanted so badly to answer the question by saying that he liked Alec. He thought that that may be rather inappropriate.

"You can order a hotdog with all of it on it," Alec suggested.

Magnus clapped Alec on the shoulder. "That is a very good idea, Alexander."

Alec noticed that the hotdog guy was giving them very strange looks. He did not blame them. Magnus's hair looked as if it had not been combed for weeks. He wore a long trench coat with red and blue polka dotted bellbottoms and a green striped shirt. Alec himself was wearing a green sweater and black jeans. Unlike Magnus, he did not like to draw attention to himself through his wardrobe.

"Are you ready to order?" the hotdog stand manger asked.

Magnus studied the menu for one final time. "Yep." He paused and got an evil look on his face. "I would like the whole lot."

The hotdog stand manger got a confused look on his face. "What?"

"The whole lot!" Magnus exclaimed.

The hotdog stand manger did not understand.

Alec cleared his throat. He thought that he had better step in before Magnus cursed the poor man. "He wants everything on it."

Magnus nodded. "That is exactly what I said." He stared the hotdog stand manger in the eye. "You looked as if you thought I was speaking a foreign language or something."

The hotdog stand manger pays no mind to Magnus. "And you?"

Alec ordered a simple hotdog with ketchup and onions.

Magnus gapped at Alec when he placed his order. "Is that it?" He did not understand how someone could order so few items on a hotdog. "Is that all you are getting on it?"

"Um, yeah," Alec said.

Magnus through his hands in the air. "Unbelievable!" He mutters a few similar words under his breath.

Alec shrugged. "I don't like to bite into a bunch of things."

Magnus had a horrified expression on his face. He was just stunned. In fact, he was almost in shock. "That is not normal. When you bite into a hotdog, it should feel like your jaws are being bitten by all of the stuff in it."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I don't want to experience my hotdog like that."

Magnus just shook his head. "The point of eating a hotdog is to feel like you are being bitten."

Whenever Magnus said bitten, it made Alec think of being bitten by a vampire or werewolf. Being bitten by either one of those monsters was terrible. It made you just like them. Being a Downworlder would not be a fun experience. It did not sound pleasant. No, he did not to feel as if he was being bitten. He just wanted to eat and enjoy his hotdog without thinking like that.

Magnus waved his hand in front of Alec's face. "Earth to Alexander."

Alec looked at Magnus. "No, the whole point of eating a hotdog is not to feel like you are being bitten." He paused trying to collect his thoughts. "It is about enjoying what you are eating."

"Some people do enjoy being bitten," Magnus said as he stared up at the blue sky. The blueness of the sky reminded him of Alec's beautiful blue eyes. Thinking about the Shadowhunter's beautiful blue eyes made him feel blissful. "In fact, I have heard that a vampire's bite is very enjoyable-"

Alec had to cut him off. There was no way he was going to discuss their world in the middle of a mundane street. There was no way. The hotdog stand manager was not paying them any mind as he prepared their hotdogs. This was a good sign or perhaps they were just that lucky.

Alec did not know what to say. He just gave Magnus the dirtiest look he could muster and through it at the warlock. It must had been a pretty bad look, because Magnus become very quite very quickly.

After hushing Magnus up, the warlock got a daydream look on his face. He was dreaming about Alec in his battle gear and fighting to save the lives of the people he cared about. He was a fierce warrior who would not back down. He pictured a demon pinning him down and Alec coming to be his saviour. Once Alec had killed the demon, they would kiss with passion in front of everyone and not care who saw them.

And Magnus would get to stare into Alec's beautiful blue eyes.

Alec was gapping at Magnus. He was holding a hotdog in each of his hands. Magnus wondered when he had gotten them.

"What?" Magnus asked as he took his hotdog from Alec. It was piled high with everything on the menu.

"What were you thinking about?" Alec asked.

Magnus took a bite of his hotdog. It was blissful. "That's for me to know and you to find out," he said as he swallowed what he had just bitten into. "I will tell you when the time comes." He swept away from the stand and headed back toward the apartment.

Alec took a bite of his own hotdog. He guessed that he was supposed to follow.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle

Chapter Four: Battle

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place when Alec is left at Magnus's while the rest of the gang visits the Fair People.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: May 29, 2012

Alec followed Magnus back to his apartment unsure as to what was going to happen. The warlock always made him wonder what was going to happen next. He did not know if he needed to be relaxed, concerned, or afraid for his life. Most of the time, it the third option. Magnus did not understand that Alec's body was fragile. He was not unbreakable like Magnus.

"Um, Magnus," Alec said as he cleared his throat.

Magnus looked over his shoulder at the Shadowhunter. "Yes, my darling Alexander?"

"Is whatever you have planned going to cause me a lot of pain?"

Magnus got a questioning look on his face as he thought about it. "Possibly."

Alec was getting concerned. "Is it going to possibly cost me my life?"

Magnus got an evil smile on his face. "Why, yes, Alexander it is," he said in a cheerful tone. He sounded very happy about Alec's upcoming pain.

Alec was very concerned. He did not like the tone of Magnus's voice. The warlock was up to something and whatever that something was it did not sound like it was going to be pleasant for Alec. Of course, it sounded like it was going to be pleasant for Magnus. Everything was pleasant for him.

They reached Magnus's apartment. Alec stood there thinking about what Magnus could have planned while the warlock unlocked the door. He did not really want to be healed by the warlock today. He wanted to keep his limbs.

Magnus pushed to door open and shoved Alec through. Alec shot him a look over his shoulder. He was perfectly capable of entering the apartment without aid. Magnus just flashed him an innocent smile. Next, Magnus shoved Alec over to a small card table set up in a corner of the living room. Alec knew that the card table had not been there when they left. He did not want to know where it had came from.

Magnus rushed out of the room. "Get ready for battle!" he called.

Alec did not know what Magnus meant by battle. He was kind of afraid to ask. He heard the High Warlock of Brooklyn rummaging around in a closet in the bedroom. He heard the occasional bangs and loud swearing emerging from the room. Every few minutes, Magnus would sneeze and the sneezes would be followed by the loud, honking of someone blowing their nose. Honestly, Alec did not know how Magnus did not get complainants from the neighbours about all of the noise he made. Like so many things about Magnus, he was not sure that he wanted to know.

There was a few more bangs and cursing before Magnus came out of the bedroom carrying a dusty box. He sneezed loudly as he blew the dust off, then he went over to Alec and proudly showed him the box.

Alec looked at it and groaned. There was no way he would sink to slow to play this, no way at all.

Magnus sat the game down on the card table. He really did not understand what the problem was. The game he had selected was well rounded and exciting. All you had to do was know your colours and count to three. If you were lucky, you got one of the cute, little fairy characters. The game was a battle of luck to win. It was thrilling.

Alec on the other hand did not look so thrilled. He looked, well there was no other to put it, disgusted. He was looked at the pink box with terror. "Are we ready going to play this?"

Magnus sat down and pulled out the stack of cards. He began to shuffle them. "What is wrong with it?"

Alec looked at the box and then back at Magnus. "Um, everything."

"Alexander, Alexander, Alexander," Magnus said with a smirk. He reached in the box and pulled the rest of the game out. He carefully unfolded the board, because it was old and he did not care to have to replace it. The board revealed more pink and other and other colours.

Next, Magnus pulled out four game pieces that resembled humans. "I call dibs on yellow," he said as he placed them on the table.

Alec was still looking disgusted. At least he had moved on to reading the box. "It says for children under age twelve."

Magnus placed his game piece at place on the game board labelled start. "What, aren't you close to twelve?"

Alec just glared.

Magnus chuckled softly under his breath. He did not understand what that the problem was. Alec was so tense; he just needed to relax. "What colour are you going to be?"

Alec reached forward and picked up the blue game piece. "I cannot believe that I am playing this game," he groaned.

"It is a battle," Magnus said as he drew a card. He always liked to go first and did not ask the Shadowhunter if he wanted to go first. He was not going to let Alec's foul mood spoil his favourite game.

"It is not a battle," Alec said sharply.

"Oh, yes it is, Alexander," Magnus said lightly as he moved two blue spaces. He looked up at Alec. "It is your turn."

Alec picked a card and moved his game piece three green spaces. "Do we seriously have to play this game?" he spat.

Magnus drew another card. He did not understand what Alec had against this game. There was nothing wrong it. Sometimes the game got quite intense. There was nothing more rewarding than beating your opponents to the kingdom. "I do not see what the problem is," he said as a moved a yellow space. "It is your turn."

Alec drew a card. "Um, Magnus," he started in, "what is this card?" He held it up. The card had a pink fairy on it.

Magnus could not believe it. Alec was going to get to move so far and would leave him in it dust. It was not fair! "That is Queen Frostine," he growled. He was so mad.

"What does that mean?" Alec asked his brows were drawn together. It was clear that he did not know what was going on.

Magnus pointed the snowflake like spot on the board. "You get to move there." He supposed that he could have told Alec that it meant that he had to start over, but could not bring himself to. He cursed those beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh." Alec moved his piece. He did not look satisfied.

"You are winning," Magnus muttered.

Alec looked at Magnus. "But, seriously, do we have to play this game?"

"What is wrong with it?" Magnus inquired.

"It's-it's Candy Land!" Alec exclaimed.

"And what is wrong with Candy Land?"

Alec thought about the question for a minute. Magnus thought that the Shadowhunter was not going to come up with a response. "Um, everything." His next card put him at the kingdom. "Does that mean I win?"

Magnus made a sour face. He had just lost to someone who had never played the game.

**I do not were the idea for this chapter came along. What you would like to see the couple do next? Click the enlarged review button to submit your request. **


	5. Chapter 5: Bask

Chapter Five: Bask

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place when Alec is left at Magnus's while the rest of the gang visits the Fair People.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: June 6, 2012

Magnus carefully set Candy Land back into its' proper place. He still could not believe that Alec had beaten him at his favourite game. The boy had never even played it before. He sighed. He supposed that it was all good fun, but he was still upset that he had lost. Alec was one of the few people to ever had beaten him at the game. Candy Land was his bask and he did not like it whenever people ruined his happy place.

Oh, but those beautiful blue eyes made it worth it. Oh, how he loved to look into those beautiful blue eyes.

He watched Alec through the doorway. The Shadowhunter was now laying on his back on the coach. His arm was draped over his eyes and he was breathing lightly. One leg was on the coach bent at the knee, while the other one dangled off the side straight out. He looked so peaceful and innocent there. It made Magnus want to eat him up.

No, he could not eat the Shadowhunter. The boy may be his possible lover, but he would not eat Alec. He was a friend and it was not civil to eat them. Cuteness did not matter.

Magnus walked away from the doorway and into the living room. Alec did not move as the warlock approached. He knew that Alec could hear him, but just was not responding. He knelt done next to Alec and listened to him breath. It was so light and steady. If he did not know any better, he would had thought that Alec was sleeping.

Magnus leaned in close to Alec's ear and whispered, "Hey, Alexander."

Alec did not respond or even move.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered in a louder whisper. He was considering touching the boy.

Alec did not moved.

Magnus bit his lip. This not answering him was going to make him use juristic measures. There was just no other way around it. He was going to have to threaten Alec. That was just that. He breathed on Alec's ear and cleared his throat. "Do not make me do mouth to mouth." He waited. Alec appeared to think that he was joking and had not moved. "Do not think I that I will not."

Alec did not respond.

Magnus sighed and bent over him. "On the count of three. One , two..."

Alec shot up. "You are not giving me mouth to mouth."

Magnus smirked. "Oh really."

Alec made a face and sat upright. "No, no, no!" He went into the kitchen.

Magnus followed him. Alec was leaning over the sink with his hands and legs spread apart. "I was not really going to do it," Magnus said in a steady voice.

Alec nodded. "I know that."

Alec watched Magnus inch closer to him. Soon he was close enough to put his arms around Alec and he did just that. It did not bother Alec like he thought it would. If anything, it felt nice and relaxing. It as if is he was laying out basking in the sun on a warm summer's day.

He leaned into Magnus and turned his head upright so he was looking the warlock in the eye. Magnus's eyes were light and dancing. He knew that he was enjoying this. Alec would never admit aloud that he found this very pleasant. That would just be going too far. However, he would let the High Warlock of Brooklyn know that he did not dislike it exactly either.

Magnus rested his chin on top of Alec's head and breathed. "What are you thinking about?"

Alec did not move. He did not know what to tell Magnus. He just stared out the window a few minutes before responding. "Your expression when I beat you at that awful game."

Magnus pulled away from Alec.

Alec knew that he had ruined the moment by bringing up the game. He had figured out that Magnus was a sore loser and did not like it when the winner brought up the fact that he had lost. However, Alec could just could not resist doing it. He knew it was mean and rude, but it was also funny.

"That was beginner's luck," Magnus said. He walked over to the south window and looked out.

Alec followed him over to the window. The sun was coming in, casting a warm glow over the Shadowhunter. He came behind Magnus and touched his shoulder. The sun made it feel as if they were on a romantic getaway at some foreign beach instead of New York City.

Magnus turned and looked into Alec's beautiful blue eyes and sighed. With that sigh, Alec knew that he had been forgiven for bringing Candy Land up. There was just something about his eyes that he knew made the warlock melt. Alec did not know exactly what that something was, but if it made the warlock forgive him, it was well worth it.

Alec stroked Magnus's hair and was surprised by its' softness. He heard Magnus sigh in pleasure and guessed that he was doing a good deed.

"So, now you want to get friendly?" Magnus asked.

Alec bit his lip. He was not sure what to say. Even though he was confused about what he felt, he still felt relaxed. He felt as if he was lying around basking. It was a good feeling. One that he did not want to do away.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"Yes, I want to get friendly," Alec finally answered.


	6. Chapter 6: Beaming

Chapter Six: Beaming

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place when Alec is left at Magnus's while the rest of the gang visits the Fair People.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: June 12, 2012

_Beam: A board smile of happiness..._

Magnus was beamed. He felt all warm and fuzzy inside. His beautiful Alec wanted to do what he wanted. He hoped that Alec was referring to being friendly in the same terms that Magnus wanted. To the warlock being friendly meant more than just friends. It meant something more. Magnus wanted Alec as a lover and was happy that Alec was now willing to give in.

Magnus pulled Alec in close and breathed in the Shadowhunter's scent. Alec smelled like leather and blood, but Magnus could also smell the mint of his aftershave mixed with a slight touch of soap. He smelled like other Shadowhunters, but the smell was still unique to Alec. "Mmmm," Magnus said.

Alec looked at Magnus. Once again, Magnus found himself blinded by Alec's beautiful blue eyes. There was just something about those eyes. They made Magnus want to melt into a puddle of love struck warlock. There was just some things that could not go unnoticed.

Alec was staring at Magnus with a curious expression on his face.

Magnus smiled weakly at him. "I am just so excited that you want to you know-"

Alec nodded and pulled away from Magnus. "We still cannot be seen in public."

Magnus knew that was going to be part of the deal. He did not want Alec to lose his marks because of their relationship, but it would have been nice to able to go on a date in public. It made Magnus kind of sad, but he supposed that it was better than nothing. He would learn to deal with it, but it would just take time.

He also wished that Alec would just come clean about who he really was. There was no shame in having a relationship with someone who was the same gender as you. There was no shame in that whatsoever. People were just stupid about it. People tended to be stupid about a lot of things.

Magnus nodded slowly. "Of course." Of course he would go along with it. He would give everything and anything to Alec. Whatever made Alec beam made him beam. Alec was the centre of the world and Magnus would see to it that Alec got whatever he wanted and deserved.

Alec smiled. "Good. I can't having anyone find out. I would be shunned from my world."

Once again, Magnus nodded. He did not want Alec to be shunned because of him. If Alec got expelled from the Shadowhunters, it would kill him. Alec could live with Magnus, but the Shadowhunter would be very unhappy. Magnus would be happy because he would get to stare at the beautiful Alec all day every day. However, if it meant that Alec would not be happy, then it was not worth it.

Alec knew that he should not be asking Magnus to have a secret relationship with him. He knew that Magnus was not fully okay with it even though he said he was. The warlock was so in love with Alec that he would give Alec whatever he desired, even if he did not deserve it. Alec knew that he did not deserve Magnus and had even wondered why Magnus even stayed with him. He guessed and believed that Magnus was just that much in with him.

Magnus kissed Alec on the forehead. Alec was touched by the gentleness behind the kiss. The warlock was making him feel extremely guilty right now. He felt bad for everything that he was doing to Magnus.

Magnus broke away and smiled at Alec. "My dead Alexander," he said.

Alec just smiled. He was happy with Magnus. It made him beam, but he still felt guilty for what he was doing to him. He hated feeling like this. He wished that he emotions would just pick one way to stay and be like that. He wished that it could be like that. Oh, how he wished it could!

Magnus looked at Alec once again. Alec knew that Magnus was wondering what the problem was. The warlock always just seemed to be able to sense when something was wrong. Alec did not want to say or do anything that would ruin this happy moment between them.

"No, there is nothing wrong," Alec said. He was not going to give Magnus the chance to ask first.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say there Alexander. Whatever you say."

Alec knew that Magnus was just pretending to act like he could not sense a problem. "Well there is not."

Magnus smiled. "I am not going to argue with you, Alexander."

Alec wanted to huff, but would not for the warlock's sake.

Magnus looked up at the ceiling. "I just find it amusing that you are still denying it."

Alec was still focusing on not huffing. "Denying what?"

"Who you really are," Magnus stated. He was now looking at Alec.

Alec huffed that time. He did not understand why Magnus did not drop the subject. Alec was not denying who he was. He was just not advertising it to the world all of his choices. He knew who he was and he was quite happy with the way things were.

"I am not," Alec said slowly, "at least not anymore." It felt good to finally say those words aloud. He was not going to hide anymore. He was just going to be himself and those who did not like it could go away. He was not sure if he would actually carry this out, but it still felt good to say it.

Magnus beamed a smile. That was what he had been wanting Alec to say all along and know he knew that they were going to be okay.


	7. Chapter 7: Bragging

Chapter Seven: Bragging

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place when Alec is left at Magnus's while the rest of the gang visits the Fair People.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: June 18, 2012

Magnus's smile quickly turned into a frown. It was then that Alec knew that they were not going to be okay. He had not been entirely sure that they were going to be okay to start with, but now he was certain.

Magnus was studying Alec with his hand resting under his chin. His forehead was wrinkled and it looked as if he was deep in thought. Alec knew that he was in trouble. Whenever Magnus looked as if he was thinking, good things did not usually follow. It was good for Magnus, but not good for Alec.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked. He was afraid of what the response would be.

Magnus still studied Alec. He was now running his eyes up and down the length of Alec's body. The cat-like eyes never seemed to blink. They only stared. Most of the time it creeped Alec out, just as they were now.

"Magnus, you are scaring me," Alec said.

Magnus smiled. "You really are beautiful," he said. Now the warlock was circling Alec. "You could be even more beautiful if you knew how to dress your body."

Alec did not know where the warlock was going with this nor was he sure that he wanted to know. Magnus's ideas tended to scare him.

Magnus surveyed Alec from behind. This caused the Shadowhunter to feel rather self-conscious. He was not entirely sure what the warlock was doing, but he had a pretty good idea. Magnus walked back so that he was facing Alec. This made him feel a whole heck of a lot better.

"You need something to make those blue eyes pop," Magnus said striking a pose.

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Make my eyes pop?" he asked slowly.

Magnus nodded. He did not stop nodding and that reminded Alec of a bobble head. "Yeah. If you make your eyes pop, it would give you bragging right." He nudged Alec. "If you know what I mean," he said with a wink.

Alec stepped away from Magnus. This was getting a little to awkward for his liking. He was unsure of what Magnus was going for. He also was not sure if he wanted bragging rights. He was not completely sure what that meant. "No, I do not," Alec said coldly. He was not going to let Magnus walk all over him.

Magnus winked in a flirty way. "Oh, I think you do," he said in a sing song voice. "Think about it for a minute."

Alec did not what to think about it for a minute. He did not want to think about it at all. He knew exactly what Magnus was planning on doing and he was not going to stand for it. He was going to put his foot down on this and tell Magnus exactly what he thought about this.

It took a lot of energy, sweat, and tears for Magnus to get Alec out of the apartment. He had not even told the boy what his intentions were and, yet, Alec was sweating it out. The warlock just wished that people could relearn to trust one another. After all Magnus had not done anything to major to the boy. He had recently saved Alec's life and that should give Alec reason to trust him.

Did the Shadowhunter trust the warlock? In this case, no.

Magnus knew that the issue of trust was going to have to be addressed if they were going to make this relationship work. After all not trusting a partner was what tended to end most happy relationships.

They needed to address this issue quickly. Magnus reached up and paused the elevator. There was no other time to take care of this issue than now. At least in such closed quarters, Alec could not run away.

"Hey," Alec said as the elevator froze. Magnus knew that Alec knew who had caused to the elevator to freeze.

Magnus looked at the Shadowhunter. "We need to talk," he said slowly.

Alec looked at Magnus. His beautiful blue eyes were filled with fury. "Do we have to do it here?"

Magnus nodded. "There is no other time than the present," he replied happily.

He knew that his cheery mood would tick Alec off. It was a rather pleasant experience annoying people. It offered almost the same excitement as waking up on Christmas Morning to a winter wonderland and a mound of presents under the tree. Speaking of Christmas, he needed to figure out what to get Alec. Good thing he still had about six months.

Alec scowled and groaned.

Magnus leaned against the side of the elevator. "We has some issues that we need to address."

"What issues?" Alec inquired. "I was not aware that there was any issues."

Magnus stared at Alec with his cat eyes. He knew that the staring bothered Alec and it may even creep the boy out. That was why he did it. Creeping people out was another hobby of his.

"What?" Alec asked.

"We have trust problems," Magnus said slowly. "That tends to make a happy relationship a rainy day."

"What trust problems?"

"You do not trust me with this trip."

"That is because I have no idea what you are doing," Alec replied. "I can with you. I would not have come if I did not trust you. I just do not trust what you are doing."

"Oh," Magnus said. "Trust me. Once I am done with you, I will have nothing else to brag about." He allowed the elevator to move again.

"Magnus, what do you have planned?" Alec asked carefully.

Magnus stared at Alec again with his cat eyes. "Remember what I said about the trust thing?"  
Alec nodded. "Yeah."

"This is when you need to use it."


	8. Chapter 8: Blush

Chapter Eight: Blush

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place when Alec is left at Magnus's while the rest of the gang visits the Fair People.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: June 26, 2012

Alec allowed himself to be lead out of the elevator, but he was not happy about it. Magnus thought they had trust issues, but Alec did not see the issues that Magnus was talking about. As far as he was concerned, everything was just fine. Magnus was just making a big deal out of nothing.

He still was not sure what Magnus had in mind. Whatever it was, Magnus felt that Alec had to trust him. Alec trusted Magnus, but was not sure it he wanted to trust Magnus with this thing, whatever it may be.

Magnus walked across the busy street without looking. Alec winced and wondered how the warlock did so without getting hit or killed. That was when Alec noticed that none of the cars were moving. It was as if time had stopped around them or someone had frozen them. Alec studied the cars closely. The people inside the cars were not moving. One woman was frozen in mid lip-gloss swap.

Yep, they were frozen.

Alec looked across the street at Magnus, who was beaming. It was obviously quite proud of himself. Alec, on the other hand, was not sure how he felt about this. Freezing people was just wrong. There was no other way around it. He was also impressed by it as well. He did not know too many people who had the power to freeze others.

"Are you coming?" Magnus called from across the street. "We do not have all day!"

Alec bit his lip and looked at the frozen people. He knew that Magnus would keep them frozen until he crossed. He really did not want to keep these innocent people frozen all day. For the good of others, he would cross. He would do his duty as a Shadowhunter and cross so that these mundanes could get on with their lives no matter how insufficient those lives may be.

Alec crossed and joined Magnus on the other side. He intended to give the warlock a lecture. He did not care that Magnus was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus had no right to freeze people.

"Magnus, you cannot freeze people!" Alec exclaimed once he reached the other side.

Magnus put an innocent look on his face. "I can too!" He gestured toward the frozen people. "I believe I just did."

Alec groaned. "That is not what I meant! It is wrong to freeze them!"

"Oh," Magnus said slowly. "Then, I will unfreeze them." He snapped his fingers and the cars started to move again. He placed his hands on his hips. "There happy?"

Alec was not happy. Magnus should not have frozen those people to began with. He wanted to tell Magnus that, but kept his mouth shut. It was for the best. He was still mad enough to feel the blood rushing to his face.

Magnus smiled and touched the side of Alec's face. "Aw, you are blushing, Alexander."  
Alec did not tell Magnus that he was not blushing and was far from blushing.

Magnus dragged Alec around the corner. He knew that street vendors would be set up there. He preferred to shop on the streets. Department stores were so dark and gross; it made him sick. The street vendors had so much more to offer. Looking at Alec's attire, the boy could use all the help he could get. Alec had a beautiful body. He just needed help with dressing that body. Surely they would have something there.

Magnus pulled Alec to the street with the vendors. He could make out all of the bright, unique colours of the street. Voices and foreign languages drifted up from the street. He always thought of these streets as fairs rather than shopping centres. Street sells were one of the best kept secrets in his mind. There was nothing better than being outside and shopping.

Alec was frowning. Judging by that expression, Magnus believed that Alec had other views. He was not sure if the Shadowhunter was still mad about the freezing people or this. He was betting on the freezing of the peoples.

"What are we doing here?" Alec asked. His beautiful, blue eyes were wide as he looked around the street.

"Um, shopping," Magnus said. Sometimes it amazed him at how stupid the boy could be. Come on, what else would you do on a street filled with street vendors? Honestly, some people just never got out.

"Why?" Alec inquired.

"Some of us need a makeover," Magnus said as he studied Alec with his cat like eyes. "I will give you a hit." He leaned in close to the boy. "It is not me."

Alec put his hands on his hips. "What is wrong with the way I look?"

Magnus smiled. "There is nothing wrong with the way you look," he said slowly. "You are truly beautiful."

"Then, why do I need a makeover?"

Magnus gestured to Alec's outfit. The Shadowhunter was wearing blue jeans and a plain grey sweater. None of that did his body any justice and it certainly did not bring out his beautiful blue eyes. "That is the problem."

Alec looked down at his clothes. Magnus knew that he did not see anything wrong with his outfit. The poor boy probably thought what he was wearing was perfectly acceptable. Magnus was going to come to his recue and inform him otherwise.

"You need something to make your body pop." Magnus said as he walked through the aisles of vendors. He glanced at each one, but saw nothing to caught his eye. "You need something that causes people to look at you and think 'wow.' Then, whenever you stare them down, they need to blush as they look away."

Alec was not looking thrilled about any of this.

Magnus strolled down another row of vendors. That was when he saw it. It was hanging next to a vendor selling formal wear. It was a simple pinstriped suit with blue and grey stripes. It had a blue handkerchief stuck in a pocket on the jacket. A blue hat also came with the suit. It was perfect for his Alexander.

He looked at the suit, then at Alec. Yep, it would bring out his beautiful blue eyes.

"There is it," Magnus said as he pointed to the suit.

Alec looked at it, blushing.

That was when Magnus knew that he was buying the suit.


	9. Chapter 9: Blossom

Chapter Nine: Blossom

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place when Alec is left at Magnus's while the rest of the gang visits the Fair People.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: July 6, 2012

Alec sighed as Magnus pulled open the apartment door. He could not believe that Magnus was actually going to through with this. He could not believe that Magnus was going to make him go through with it. He did not understand why Magnus wanted him to change his looks. Then again, there was a lot that he did not understand about the warlock.

Magnus shoved the door open and mentioned for Alec to come in. Alec wished that Jace and the rest of them would hurry up and return. If they came back, then he would not have to step through the apartment door and would be able to run off with them. He looked down the hallway. Ah, no such luck.

"Coming?" Magnus asked. He was holding the door open with one arm and had the suit draped over the other.

Alec stepped forward. He did not see how he was going to get out of this. "Do I have a choice?" he whispered to Magnus as he entered.

Magnus allowed the door to slam behind them. He gently laid the suit down on the coach. "Nope, you do not Alexander."

Alec wondered if he kissed Magnus if he would get out of this. He somehow doubted it. He really did not see what was wrong with the way he looked. Sure, he knew that he did not dress the best, but that was more to keep mundanes from noticing him. Shadowhunters were supposed to blend in, not stand out. They were supposed to be the bud before the blossom. Alec liked being the blossom and did not why he needed to change that.

Magnus grabbed Alec and forced him to sit down. Alec tried to fight, but could not bring himself to fight very hard. He knew that Magnus was enjoying this and he kind of wanted to give Magnus what he wanted for once. This relationship was going to be all about what Alec wanted and just for this moment he wanted it to be all about Magnus.

Alec found himself sitting in a hard chair in front a large mirror. He was pretty certain that the mirror had not been there the entire time and he wondered briefly were Magnus had stolen it from. He thought that it was best if he did not ask.

He studied himself in the mirror. He did not think that he looked that bad. He knew that Magnus had some kind of obsession with his blue eyes and that the warlock wanted to bring them out.

He saw Magnus dancing around in the background. A few minutes later, he felt and saw Magnus brushing his hair. He thought that this was just going to be a makeover about his clothes. He had not realized that Magnus was thinking something bigger. He knew that he should have known better. Magnus never kept things simple.

Magnus stopped brushing his hair after a few minutes and disappeared from view. Alec wondered where he had gone. A few minutes later, Magnus returned with white stuff on his hair. He walked behind Alec and began to rub the substance on his hair.

"What are you doing?" Alec inquired slowly. He was not sure if he wanted to know what this stuff was.

Magnus rubbed Alec's hair a little harder and Alec flinched. "It is Victoria's Secret So Sexy Soft and Tousled Wave-Enhancing spray mixed with leave in conditioner."

Alec moved away. "You are not putting that junk in my hair."

Magnus grabbed Alec and forced him backwards. Some of the mixture got on Alec's sweater. "Too late and you made me lose some." The warlock made a pouty face.

Magnus thought that Alec had really soft hair. He doubted that the boy used anything on it and was probably just one of those lucky people who had naturally good hair. The stuff he was using on it now was sure to make his hair blossom. Magnus used the stuff on his own hair and looked how he turned out.

Alec was clearly not happy with what was happening and Magnus did not really care. As far as he was concerned, Alec would get over it. The Shadowhunter would and should probably thank him for what he was doing. Alec turned to try to blend in, but Magnus was going to make him blossom. Alec was beautiful and did not deserve to blend in. Alec deserved to stand out.

"How much longer?" Alec inquired. He was staring bitterly at the mirror.

Magnus shrugged. "It depends on how long it takes me to be satisfied."

Alec groaned.

Magnus did not really see a problem with any of this. He was just doing Alec's hair. It was not as if he was going to apply makeup to the boy. Although a little bit of scent might do Alec some good. It would cover up the smell from his Shadowhunter gear. Demon guts and sweat was not easy on the nose.

Magnus finished with Alec's hair. He had not spiked it, but teased into so that Alec's bangs stood up and other chunks of it looked windswept. It was more of a casual, messy look that a lot of teenage boys seemed to be sporting nowadays. It would be prefect with the suit.

Magnus thrust the suit gently onto Alec's lap. "Put this on," the warlock commanded.

Alec was trying hard not to groan, but he managed to conceal it. He stood up and threw the suit over his shoulder. "Where?"

Magnus knew that he would had been too easy to expect Alec to strip in front of him. He would have only enjoyed it a little bit. Oh, who was he kidding? Magnus would have loved it.

Magnus gestured to his bedroom.

Alec stood up and started in that direction.

Magnus saw unmarked perfume bottle sitting on the coffee table. He knew what was in it and Alec did not. This was going to be bloody brilliant. "Oh, Alexander," Magnus called.

The boy stopped and turned. "What?"

Magnus threw the bottle to Alec, who caught it with ease. "Use this."

Alec studied the bottle. "What is this?" He held the bottle toward Magnus.

Magnus felt his eyes dancing. That perfume would cause Alec to fully blossom. "Trust, Alexander! Remember the talk!"

Alec shrugged and disappeared into the bedroom. He emerged again a few minutes later wearing the suit. He looked like a completely different person. The suit caused him to look at least twenty-five. Magnus thought that Alec could be a beautiful male model wearing that.

Alec was sniffing the suit jacket and holding the perfume bottle in the other hand. He appeared to be reading the side of the bottle. Magnus had forgotten about that label. "Magnus, I have a question."

"Hopefully, I have an answer," Magnus said as he admired his creation.

"Who the hell is Kim Kardashian?"


	10. Chapter 10: Bashful

Chapter Ten: Bashful

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place when Alec is left at Magnus's while the rest of the gang visits the Fair People.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: July 10, 2012

**A little shorter chapter compared to the rest...**

Alec stepped toward Magnus. "Well, who is she?"

Magnus was still amazed at by how amazing Alec looked. "What?"

Alec was now smelling his suit again with a wrinkled nose. Magnus knew that Alec did not like the scent, but was just going to have to deal with it. ""Who the hell is Kim Kardashian?" Alec asked as he dropped the suit.

Magnus sucked in air. This was not the question he had been wanting to answer. He had hoped that Alec would ask something simple like the name of the designer of the suit. The truth of the matter was that the warlock had no idea who Kim Kardashian was. He was a warlock for crying out loud! He was not some teenage girl who sat around all day reading magazines.

"Well?" Alec pressed.

"She is the creator of the fine fragrance you are wearing." It was the best he could come up with.

Alec crossed his arms over his chest giving Magnus a fine view of his muscles. Magnus never realized how fully muscular Alec was.

Alec groaned. "I know that." He sniffed his suit again. "It smells like I am wearing something that my sister would wear."

Magnus shrugged. "At least it is strong enough to cover up the smell of battle."

Alec did not respond. Magnus knew that he had put one up on the Shadowhunter.

Magnus knew that his creation was going to end as it was clear that Alec was not happy about the current situation. "I am making you bashful wearing that suit?"

"I am not bashful, just hot," Alec snapped.

Magnus did have to agree that Alec was hot and wanted to point that out. However, the look that Alec was giving him told him otherwise. Magnus sighed. "Very well, you may change back into your horrid clothes."

Alec looked relieved and disappeared back into the bedroom.

Magnus strolled over to the window which overlooked the park with the tree. They had done such much in the hours that they had been together. He assumed that they both had been happy for most of it. He could not help but wonder how much longer the happiness was going to last. Alec had opened up, but it was only a matter of time before he closed back up and became bashful.

Magnus hated for that time to come, but he had to face the facts. Once Jace returned, things would go back to normal and Magnus would lose the boy with the beautiful blue eyes.

He rested one hand on the window and watched the other couples below him. He wondered how long those couples would be happy. He wondered how many would make it all the way.

Alec slid out of the suit. He knew that Magnus meant well, but thought that it would be best if the warlock did not try to make him beautiful. Alec was fine with who he was. He sighed as he put on his normal clothes. Why did relationships have to be so complicated?

He picked his watch up off the dresser and slid it over his wrist when something caught his eye. It was a small booklet with elegant writing on the cover. Judging by the yellowing pages and dusty cover, it must have been very old.

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure that Magnus was not coming. He had a feeling that the warlock would like it if Alec was caught snooping through his personal belongings. Magnus was not in sight.

Alec picked the book up and opened it to the first page. The page was so yellow that he could not hardly make out the elegant script on the page. He narrowed his eyes and held the book closer to his face. It was just a name that had been written multiple times. Whoever had written it clearly had an obsession with this person.

"Lady Camille Belcourt," the Shadowhunter read.

His brow formed into a frown. Who in the world was Lady Camille Belcourt? He studied the page closer. Down in the far, right hand corner was a small, barely noticeable heart. Alec held the book closer to his face so that the edge of it was almost touching the bridge of his nose. Inside the heart he could make out small initials: CA and MB.

Alec felt his heart miss a beat. He knew that Magnus had had other lovers, but a woman lover was different. Whenever Magnus referred to his old loves, Alec always pictured that the lover was a male. Female was just something that Alec found difficult to grasp.

He gently closed the book and placed it back exactly where he found it. He did not know how he was going to ask Magnus about this. Magnus said that Alec had trust issues, but now the Shadowhunter believed that Magnus was the one with the problem. Alec fully believed that he had opened up and trusted Magnus. Now, why could Magnus not do the same for him?

Alec felt himself become bashful as he stepped out of the bedroom. Bashfulness was not a normal trait for him. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Magnus looked up as Alec stepped out. "You are still lovely, you know that right?"

Alec nodded and sat down heavily on the couch. He stared at the warlock.

"What is wrong, Alexander?" Magnus inquired.

Alec looked up at Magnus. "Who is Lady Camille Belcourt?"

"Oh," Magnus said slowly. "You know about that?"

Alec nodded slowly relieved that Magnus had not asked how he found out about her. "Tell me who she is."

**So, I decided to change it from the books and make Alec find out about Magnus's dating history during City of Ashes instead of City of Fallen Angels. Thanks for all the reviews I received last week. I am sorry that I did not send out review responds and I feel like a bad person for not doing so. **


	11. Chapter 11: Breath

Chapter Eleven: Breath

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place when Alec is left at Magnus's while the rest of the gang visits the Fair People.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: July 17, 2012

**A rather short chapter...**

Magnus told himself that he just needed to take a deep breath. He knew that this was bound to happen one day. He just did not think that day would be today. Alec was staring at him, his blue eyes cold. Magnus expected Jace to be the jealous Shadowhunter, not his Alexander.

Magnus did not know how he was going to explain this one. How on Earth does one describe Camille? There was no words in any modern day language that would fit her.

Alec crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, who is she?"

Magnus bit his lip. He knew that there was no way he was going to get out of this one. Camille was Camille, an amazing woman and vampire. She had cheated on him, but that still could not erase his feelings for her. He had not been in contact with her for years and now since he had Alec, he had almost forgotten about her.

Until now.

Alec was giving the warlock an even colder look and Magnus knew that he better be coming up with an answer soon. "She was a former lover."

"And?" Alec pressed.

"I thought we were in love and she cheated on me," Magnus said slowly looking down at the Shadowhunter for any sign of mercy.

Alec's face had not changed. Magnus knew that he was going to have to come up with something better.

"What Camille and I had does not even come close to what you and I have." Magnus gave Alec his best puppy dog face.

Alec looked at the floor. Magnus knew that the boy was going to break, but not in the near future. Really, Magnus did not understand what the problem was. Alec surely must had thought that Magnus had other relationships, but then the warlock could have been wrong.

"It is not going to work," Alec stated. "Puppy dog eyes have no effect on me whatsoever."

Magnus dropped the expression. "Alexander." He took both of Alec's hands into his. "Camille is nothing. She is in the past." He kissed Alec's hands. "You are my present and future."

Alec did not pull his hands away from Magnus. The warlock took this as a sign that the boy was coming around.

"I still want to know who she is." His blue eyes were staring at Magnus. "I want to know about her. She must have meant something to you in order for you to keep her things."

Magnus sat down next to Alec and pulled him close. "Just promise something for me."

Alec nodded. "What?"

Magnus embraced the Shadowhunter. "Just remember to breath and trust the one you love."  
Alec nodded into Magnus's shoulder.

It was then, that Magnus finally realized that they were going to be okay.

Alec moved away from Magnus's shoulder. This was not the time to be nice. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Magnus knew everything about Alec. Alec felt that he had the right to know about Magnus's past.

"Are you going to tell me who she is?" Alec asked again.

Magnus took a breath. "I already told you that she and I had a thing that has been over since Victorian England."

That was not enough for Alec. He wanted to know the entire story. "What made her so special to you."

Magnus looked up at Alec with big eyes. "She is nobody compared to you."

Alec knew that was supposed to flatter him. Too bad, flattery did not work on him. "Magnus, I just want to know who she is."

"When I knew her, she was an agent for the London Institute, passing information from Downworlders to Shadowhunters. And, yes, we were lovers." Magnus paused as if he was remembering.

"Go on," Alec pressed.

"She gave the Clave information on a vampire who was at the time breaking the law and killing humans. We stormed that house and most of the vampires in it were killed. Those who escaped vowed to come after Camille and she was forced to flee."

"And?"  
Magnus looked at Alec. "You like details, huh?"

Alec nodded.

"I should have known," Magnus laughed.

"Is there more?"

"Yes, there is more." Magnus took another breath before continuing. "While she was on the run, she let me use her house. It was when she returned that problems came about. She told me that she was in love with someone else and that I had to go."

Alec did not offer any emotional support.

"Then, a few years she came to New York City and took command of the local vampire clan. However, she was still on the run from the vampires from England was forced to flee again. I have no idea where she is now."

Alec backed away from Magnus. "Are you telling me that she is still alive?" A dead, ex-lover he could deal with, but one who was still alive he was not so sure about.

"Yes, Alexander, that is exactly what I am saying," Magnus replied slowly.

"And is a vampire?"

"You are good at this game, so far you are two for two."

Alec did not find that funny.

"Alexander?" Magnus touched Alec's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Alec could not find it in his heart to answer. If Camille was still alive and had once ruled the local vampire clan, there was a very good chance that she could come back. If she came back, there was a chance that she and Magnus could get back together. If that happened, then Alec would be tossed aside like an unwanted toy.

"Alec?" Magnus asked.

Alec took a deep breath and turned to the warlock.


	12. Chapter 12: Baneful

Chapter Twelve: Baneful

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place when Alec is left at Magnus's while the rest of the gang visits the Fair People.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: July 25, 2012

Alec was not sure how he was going to respond to this. It was one thing for Magnus to have past lovers, but another thing for the lover to be a woman. He thought that the warlock was like him. Learning that Magnus liked both genders, was somewhat difficult for him to grasp.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked again. His voice was growing softer.

Alec did not want to be the one to make this relationship baneful, but he would if he had too. Magnus needed to learn to be open with him. Like it or not, they were in this together. He looked up at Magnus with his blue eyes. "I just want to know the truth," he said slowly and in a strong voice.

Magnus looked taken aback. "That is the truth."

Alec smiled. He was still not buying it. "The whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

Magnus laughed. He raised his hand as if he was swearing on a Bible. "I swear to tell the truth, the whole nothing, and nothing but the truth."

Alec allowed his smile to drop.

Magnus's laughing cut off sharply. He looked at Alec with a curious expression on his face.

"You are aware that if we were in a court of law, that you would be arrested for lying in court."

Magnus's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, Alexander?" he asked in a steady voice. If Alex had not known that the warlock was lying, he would have believed that Camille was the only lover.

"There was more."

"More what?" Magnus paused. "That was the entire story, Alexander."

"That is not what I mean."

"What do you mean, then?"

"There were more people that you are not telling me about."

"Such as?" Magnus leaned against the end table.

"Who is Will, for instance?" Alec had spotted Will's name on multiple items throughout the apartment. He had to be more than a friend in order for someone to hang on to his or her items. Will also had to be very dear to Magnus and had probably died. Alec had also seen a picture of the boy and was surprised by the resemblance between him and Will.

"He was just an old friend," Magnus replied without missing a beat.

Alec was disappointed. He had hoped that Magnus would confess who Will was without any difficulty. If it was anything from Magnus's past, the warlock did not want to seem to talk about it. It was so bad that Alec believed that he might as well be talking to a stranger. Magnus knew everything about Alec it seemed like. Maybe it was time for that to change...

"An old friend?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, just an old friend," Magnus repeated.

Magnus heard Alec take a deep breath again. He knew that the Shadowhunter was upset, but the warlock did not really see what the problem was. He was assuming that Alec had had other relationships. He did not understand why Alec was so blind about his past.

Unless, Alec had never had a partner. That would explain why the boy was so upset about Magnus's dating history.

"Alexander have you ever dated?"

Alec gave Magnus a hateful look. The warlock seemed to be getting a lot of those lately.

"Alexander?" Magnus pressed gently. "Is that what the problem is?" He rested his arm on Alec's shoulder.

Alec pulled away and stood up. He ran his right hand through his dark hair. The boy seemed to be finding any reason to avoid answering the question. That was something that Magnus and Alec had in common. Neither one of them answered anything too quickly.

Magnus stepped toward Alec. The boy tried to shy away. Magnus grabbed him by the waistband of his jeans and pulled him close. They were so close that Magnus could hear Alec's heartbeat. Magnus ran his hand along Alec's cheek feeling just a hint of stubble. His Alexander was truly wonderful and beautiful.

To Magnus, Alec looked liked a lost wonder of the world. Alec had the complexion of a ghost at least that was what some people said; Magnus saw a complexion that made his shine. Alec's black hair made the pale complexion look even more wonderful. He looked thin and weak, but Magnus knew that from touching Alec that that was not true. Alec was probably stronger than most Shadowhunters, in ways that he did not know. No matter how many times Magnus looked at Alec, the beauty stuck him.

Especially those blue eyes.

Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec thinking that the silence had fixed their problems. Alec turned away and Magnus got a mouth full of hair. Magnus spat once Alec had moved away from him. The boy really needed to use different hair products. The kind he was using now tasted awful.

"Magnus, I can't," Alec said stepping back.

Magnus did not understand. "I thought that everything was okay now." He crossed his arms over his chest. "And now I am taking it that everything is not okay."

Alec stopped moving and did not say a word.

Magnus gave Alec a baneful look. "Come to think of it, you never did answer my question."

"What question?" Alec's voice went up several octaves.

Magnus moved closer to Alec. He raised his arms and cornered Alec. "Have you ever dated before?"  
Alec's blue eyes darted around the room. He seemed to be looking everything, but at Magnus.

"Alexander?"

Alec did not respond.

"Answer the question."

"It is not like you ever answered any of mine," Alec spat.

"I answered most of them and, yet, you have not answered hardly any of mine," Magnus replied slowly.

Alec gave Magnus a dirty look. "Fine, no I have never dated before you. There are you happy?" He spat.

Magnus felt his heart sink. He now knew why Alec had been so upset about the others. Alec had probably assumed that the warlock was like him: single his entire life.


	13. Chapter 13: Blamed

Chapter Thirteen: Blamed

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place when Alec is left at Magnus's while the rest of the gang visits the Fair People.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: August 1, 2012

Alec moved further away from the warlock with a blank face. The truth was out in the open and now Magnus knew about his lonely life. Sure, he had had crushes on others, but none of them measured up to Magnus. He thought that he mattered just as much to Magnus. He thought that maybe the warlock felt the same way and would, by some chance, save himself.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked again.

Alec noticed that Magnus seemed to be calling him by name more often. He knew that the warlock only did that whenever he was concerned. If Magnus was not concerned, then Alec got called by whatever popped into the warlock's head.

Magnus reached out for Alec, who moved away. The warlock flashed Alec a hurt look, which the Shadowhunter brushed off. Alec blamed Magnus for what was going on between them and he was going to make sure that Magnus knew that loud and clear.

"I do not want to talk to you right now," Alec muttered.

"Well, I do not think you have much choice in the matter," Magnus counted.

"Why not?" Alec's blue eyes narrowed.

"Well, you are here until your friends get back." Magnus shrugged. "I can also talk randomly and you will be begging me to stop."

Alec could handle nonstop talking from someone. After all, he put up with Jace also all day every day. Over the years, he had gotten quite good at tuning it out.

Magnus looked at Alec, clearly expecting some kind of response. Alec, however, made a zipping motion with his hand, moved it across his lips, and then threw away the key. The warlock looked at him trying not to laugh.

Oh, this was no joking matter for Alec. He was being dead serious. He was not going to talk until Magnus took the blame for the difficulties in their relationship.

Magnus, still smirking, moved closer to Alec. This time Alec did not move away from the warlock. Magnus rested his hands on the boy's shoulders. "So, Alexander, are you really not going to talk to me?"

Alec looked at the floor and did not respond.

Magnus grabbed Alec's chin and forced it upwards, gently. "Hello?" He waved his hand in front of Alec's face.

It took all the power that Alec had to not blink. He was not going to bow.

Magnus leaned in so that he was just centimetres from Alec's face. "Are you really going to play this game?"

Once again, Alec did not respond. Though he had to bite the inside of his mouth in order to prevent responding.

Magnus's eyes were dancing. He was probably coming up with a plan to get Alec to respond to him. He leaned in and kissed Alec. He broke away a few seconds later and looked at the boy.

Alec had not moved.

Magnus felt his face drop. He did not mean to show an expression, but he just could not help it. He wanted to be with Alec, but sometimes the boy just did not get it. All of those lovers were in the past and most had been forgotten. Those who still reminded in his mind were nothing compared to Alec. No matter how hard the warlock tried, Alec just would not give in.

Alec walked away from Magnus and sat down on the couch.

Magnus knew that nothing he did in the loving category would work. It was time to move on to plan B: Operation Talk A Lot. Magnus knew a category that would drive the boy nuts: classic literature. The warlock happened to love classic literature, but was sure that Alec did not.

Magnus sat down next to the boy. He placed his hands behind his head and rested his feet on the coffee table. "So, I remember when this lovely novel was published back in the early 1800s." He looked over at Alec, who was staring across the room. "The Modern Prometheus or, as you may know it, Frankenstein was one of my favourite books at the time. I still have a first edition of it somewhere around here."

Alec had not moved.

Magnus took a deep breath. He could keep this up all day. "The novel has a lot of themes. Perhaps my most favourite was dangerous knowledge. You know, if you know too much then people are bound to attempt to kill you." He looked over at Alec, who was still sitting blank faced.

Magnus put on his best teacher voice. "First we must start in the beginning. After all, if we just jump right into it, we will miss some very exciting things. A theme of a work is the main idea, insight, or observation that the writer offers. A work may have more than one theme. Even a single theme can be expressed in many ways. However, the reader is not just limited to the writer's theme. The reader may form his or her on opinions on a particular theme. In Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_, many themes exist. These themes are and not limited to dangerous knowledge, sublime nature, monstrosity, self- sacrifice, playing God, and secrecy. Like I said, dangerous knowledge is my favourite, so that is what this talk will be about."

Alec was now resting his chin on his hand.

Magnus changed from teacher voice to monotone professor voice. " Victor is not the only character in suit of dangerous knowledge. Robert Walton attempts to surpass human explorations. He has a dream of reaching the North Pole and find magnetism in the Poles. He writes these wishes to his sister, "I may there discover the wondrous power which attracts the needle and may regulate a thousand celestial observations that require only this voyage to render their seeming eccentricities consistent forever. I shall satiate my ardent curiosity with the sight of a part of the world never before visited, and may tread a land never before imprinted by the foot of man." (Shelley. Page 13) Until he pulls Victor Frankenstein off the ice, Walton holds these views. "We were immured in ice and should probably never escape; but feared that if, as was possible, the ice should dissipate and a free passage be opened, I should be rash enough to continue my voyage and lead them into fresh dangers, after they might happily have surmounted this. They insisted, therefore, that I should engage with a solemn promise that if the vessel should be freed I would instantly direct my course southwards." (Shelley. Page 271.) Walton doesn't want to do as his crew wishes, but his views change. After hearing Victor's story and seeing the consequences of his actions, Walton ends his quest. He learns how destructive dangerous knowledge is.

The creature also yearns for knowledge. He has many experiences that make this yearning even larger. For example he experiences many new things including, discovering his senses, finding food, and observing the moon. The monster hopes to gain knowledge in hopes of no longer being shunned from human society. When this backfires, the creature turns to violence and revenge. After Victor's death, nothing is known about how this quest for knowledge ended. "

Magnus paused and looked at Alec. The boy now had his face buried into his hands. "I can keep this up."

Alec groaned.

Magnus tried to hide his smile.

Alec stood up. "Your favourite novel, by the way sucks."

Magnus thought that Alec was going to storm away, but the boy surprised him. He turned toward the warlock and kissed him gently on the lips.


	14. Chapter 14: Burned

Chapter Fourteen: Burned

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place when Alec is left at Magnus's while the rest of the gang visits the Fair People.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: August 8, 2012

Alec broke the kiss with a smile. "Whatever you do, do not discuss that awful novel around me anymore. I had to read that once and do not want to hear about it anymore."

Magnus grinned. "But it did get your attention," he objected.

Alec scowled. He did not want to admit that that much was very true. "Can we just pretend that none of that ever happen?" he asked bashfully.

Magnus nodded, his cat like eyes were tinkling. Alec knew that the warlock did not want to drop the issue, but would for Alec's sake. The Shadowhunter enjoyed having the upper hand in this relationship. He saw no need to change anything about it.

"So, where does this leave us?" Magnus inquired.

Alec smiled up at the warlock. "You tell me."

Magnus stared out into space. "I wonder how much longer we have of this."

Alec was confused. "Have of what?"

"You and me together alone like this."

Alec sighed. Magnus thought that Alec was going to abandon him. This would not happen if Alec could prevent it. However, he still did not want the others to know about his homosexuality. It was something that he was just coming to terms with and was not ready to take on the rest of the world. "I will try not to let this end," Alec said speaking slowly.

"But if the others find out," Magnus started to object.

"I will do my best." Alec knew that this was the truth. He knew that he could not grantee the next month or even tomorrow, but he could grantee this moment. This moment was all that mattered. The future was so far away and so uncertain. The present was now and safe. The present was what would keep them together.

Magnus nodded and hugged Alec. Alec took this as a sign that Magnus was somewhat happy with the arrangement.

"So, now what do we do?" Alec inquired. He hoped that Magnus had some kind of idea.

Magnus's eyes lite up. "We could tell fortunes!"

Alec was not too sure about the idea. As far as he was concerned, fortune telling was a waste of time. Plus, it made good people paranoid. He knew that mundanes took it as fun and games. In his world, it was witchcraft. In his world, you did not dabble in predicting the future.

"What?" Magnus asked. His face had somewhat fallen. "Alexander, is there a problem."  
"No, no problem," Alec said. He heard his voice raise.

Magnus nodded, not paying attention to the change in Alec's voice. "Good. Let me go get my hat and tarot cards."

Alec watched as Magnus disappeared into his room. He wondered what all the warlock could possibly have stored in there. After a few minutes, he realized that he really did not want to know.

Magnus rummaged around in his room. He was not entirely sure where his fortune telling stuff was. He knew that he could not take all day. Jace and the others were bound to return soon. He went over to yet another trunk and opened it. Inside there was his tarot cards and a pink, sparkly turban. Life was not complete without a little sparkle. He placed the turban on his head, careful not to smash any of his carefully, styled spikes. Picking up the tarot cards, he left the room.

Alec had not moved one bit. Magnus was happy to see this.

The warlock slammed the deck of tarot cards down on the coffee table.

Alec jumped slightly and then looked up at Magnus. His jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I know that I am gorgeous," Magnus replied as he sat down cross legged on one side of the coffee table. He began to shuffle the cards.

"What are you wearing?" Alec demanded pointing to the warlock's head.

"It is a turban." Magnus was still shuffling cards.

"I know that, but why are you wearing it?"

"I think it makes me look hot." Magnus placed the cards on the table.

Alec snorted, but did not say a word.

Magnus pointed across the coffee table. "Sit." He stared at the Shadowhunter. "Life is not complete without sparkles."

Alec came over and sat across from the warlock. "Personally, I am not a fan of sparkles."

Magnus flipped over some cards, not looking at what was on them. "I am one of the few people who can pull off sparkles."

Alec snorted. "Whatever you say."

"That is right because what I say is always right."

Alec did not respond.

Magnus held up his hand. "Now enough chitty chat. I need to focus."

The warlock stared down at the cards. His cards were different. They provided entire fortunes instead of pictures that were just left open for interpretation. "A secret love is on like no other. It sends a rush through you, making you feel like you have the world's biggest secret. When you see your secret lover, you heart races and you wonder if your lover's going to come to you. Then, you remember that your family is with you and you hid your face. Afterwards, you go to your lover's apartment and get friendly. Before you leave, you get a lover's kiss. Your heart races and you fall in love. Expect, you do not love each other. The vampire tries to make you go back to your lover. Expect you can't, for there is no love. You go back and home and see him. He is your friend. You can't love him! He is hurt. You hold out your hand to offer comfort. He walks away leaving you with your arm outstretched. Leaving you with lover's burn."

Alec had a confused look on his face. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
Magnus hid his expression. These cards did not lie. Alec was going to burn Magnus. "It is just a game."

Alec nodded. "It is just a game."

Magnus stood up and went over to the window.

Alec followed him and put his hand on the warlock's shoulder. "What is wrong?"  
Magnus turned and smiled at the boy. "Nothing. I was just thinking about what we could do next."

Alec stood tall and kissed Magnus gently on the lips. "We could do this."

Magnus returned the kiss. "Yes, we could."

Alec kissed the warlock harder.

Behind them, the apartment door banged open. Jace, Clary, and Izzy stepped in. Alec jumped away from Magnus. His cheeks were burning.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jace inquired.

Alec looked at Magnus, then at the others. "No, nothing at all."


	15. Chapter 15: Blue Eyes

Chapter Fifteen: Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This takes place when Alec is left at Magnus's while the rest of the gang visits the Fair People.

Time: City of Ashes

Genre: Drama, Romance, and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: August 14, 2012

**Two Days Later **

Magnus sat down on the corner of his bed. Ever since the others had returned from the Fairie Court, Alec had not wanted anything to do with him. He did not understand how something could be going so right and in a few minutes be oh so wrong. It was just a sick and twisted world.

The tarot cards had been right. Once the others returned, Alec would leave Magnus.

The warlock supposed that they were not officially broken up, but were more on hold. Nevertheless, it still hurt and left him with a broken heart.

He did not understand why Alec would not admit to his friends that he was gay or that he was seeing Magnus. The Shadowhunters did not seem to realize that Magnus helped them free of charge because of one beautiful boy with blue eyes. How could people be so blind?

Magnus rubbed his hands over his unshaven face. He was wearing sweatpants and a white tank top. His hair was a tangle of knots. He did not feel like making himself impressive, if there was no one to impress. There was no reason, no reason to exist.

Sparkles just was not the same without Alec.

Neither was gel.

The warlock knew that he could not stay like this. He had to get up and be a man about it. He needed to do what the leading man did in all of the chick flicks; he needed to chase after his lover. In the end of all of this corny movies, the leading couple always got back together.

First, he needed to come up with something that would make Alec take him back. Secondly and most importantly, he needed to make himself presentable.

He rushed over to his closet and pulled out his favourite blue and white sparkly suit. The thing was so out there that it was bound to be noticeable. He pulled it on fearing that it would not fit. He had not worn it in public since the 1980s. Of course he had worn it in private, but when in the privacy of one's home one was not concerned with the way that one looked. It zipped up and buttoned like a gem.

Next he rushed into the master bedroom. He looked could not be completed without spikes. He grabbed his gel and styled his hair. Then he sprayed a little of Victoria's Secret So Sexy Soft and Tousled Wave-Enhancing in it. He did not really need to use it, but he was more for the sake of the memory.

Fully presentable, Magnus exited the bathroom. Now, he needed something for Alec. As shocking as it may sound, the warlock knew that he was going to need something to make Alec come back to him. He paced the bedroom until something hit him.

An hour later, Magnus found himself outside the New York City Institute. He was holding an envelope with Alec's name on it. The warlock walked up the church and placed the envelope under the door. He knew that Alec went for walks throughout the city and would soon be returning. All he had to do was wait. Magnus sat down on a bus stop bench and crossed his legs. Any moment now, his lover would be back.

Ten minutes later, Alec walked up to the Institute. Magnus watched as the boy opened the front door. Then, the warlock watched as he bent down without closing the door and picked up the envelope. Alec then walked back out onto the stoop and opened it. He began to read.

Magnus mouthed the words along as Alec read them. Yes, the warlock did know what Alec's reading speed was.

_"Alec_

_A Poem by Magnus Bane _

_Different, so different from the rest,_

_His action, his motions are to read even by the best._

_He is not as well known as Jace, _

_But he is just as great from what I can see._

_Maybe that is just my view…_

_He is hurting, hurting more than he will ever know,_

_Leaving and harming others without a clue,_

_Because someone has taken his heart and deceived him._

_It is all because of me._

_I should have kept my mouth shut,_

_Then, he would have never knew._

_He is does not know how beautiful he is,_

_How wonderful he is._

_I want to pull him back into my arms._

_I long to kiss him all day long,_

_Perhaps until the dawn._

_There has been others who have won my heart,_

_But none can put a dart,_

_And break my heart into a million pieces._

_I can't picture my life without him,_

_My life, in fact, would be quite dim._

_For now and forever more, he is my true love,_

_And I am his._

_For a million reasons he is my Alexander,_

_Eh, Alec…_

_I guess that is what he wants to be called."_

Magnus watched as Alec pocketed the poem and looked around. The warlock longed to jump up and run to the boy, but decided to wait. Space was what Alec needed and space was what Alec would get. Magnus did not want to make the decision about their relationship, he wanted Alec to. He wanted Alec to have choices.

Alec was still scanning the crowd. His beautiful, blue eyes froze on Magnus once he spotted him. The Shadowhunter jogged toward the warlock.

Magnus tried not to make himself feel anxious, but he could not help it. He jumped to his feet and raced to met Alec.

Alec pulled Magnus into an tight embrace. "I did not know you were a poet," he said into Magnus's shoulder.

"I am a poet and I did not know it," Magnus whispered.

Alec moved Magnus's chin up and kissed him. Over Magnus's shoulder, he could see that Jace, Izzy, and Clary were watching them with wide smiles.

Alec broke the kiss and waved at his family.

Everything was going to be okay. The world was now beautiful once again and that was because of a beautiful boy with blue eyes.

That is all folks! Thanks for reading, reviewing, alerting, and favouring this story!


End file.
